the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuda (RLS CAW)
Ryo Matsumoto ''(born 5th May 1985 in Osaka, Japan) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently unassigned to any promotion, most recently at UNION Wrestling where he performed under the name '''Matsuda', and was the final Brawl Champion before the belt was deactivated. A veteran of the RLSverse, Matsumoto has performed all over the world within it's confines and was inducted into the Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling Hall of Fame in 2016. Usually content with putting other talent over and concentrating on the storytelling as a whole, Matsumoto has earned a reputation as a go-to star builder. Career: Training, JMW and EW: Japan (2002-2012): Not much is known of Matsumoto's early training and career in both Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling and Exhibition Wrestling: Japan, as the shows were live-only at the time and drew only small crowds. It's known that he held both the Junior and Heavyweight Championships of JMW between 2005-2008, and the Japanese Championship of EW: Japan in 2010. Between 2011 and 2012, he performed in several Interbrand Championship matches for EW in Mexico and Canada, and then for Fort Wayne Wrestling Championships during their partnership with EW. This exposed him to a new audience, and in 2012 he announced he would be joining BWF in England, under the name Matsuda. British Wrestling Federation (2012-2014): Matsuda, already comfortable as an enhancement-style worker, was mainly used to push new talent with the BWF, notably giving a teenage Aidan Wroe his first main roster victory in late 2013, although he did challenge for the Inter Championship in early 2014 against Lunar Boy, in a losing effort. He left in 2014 citing a need to evaluate his career. Return to Japan (2014-2015): He returned to JMW a few months later, still using the Matsuda name, as a heel in the Fight for MIGHT! Tournament. He got to the Semi-Finals, losing to eventual winner Naito Yamada. He was a peripheral face for the rest of his run there, leaving in 2015 to join PWU/UNION Wrestling. PWU/UNION Wrestling (2015/2018): Matsuda joined UNION Wrestling in 2015, upon it's launch, and took part in it's World Championship Tourney, losing in the first round, before losing in the same round of the Tag Team Tourney, with British Samurai, in December. He continued his style of enhancing those around him until a feud with Brawl Champion Grayson Gage beginning in July 2017 saw him win his first championship with the promotion at Open Challenge 2017. His only defence of the belt came a month later at Heavy Metal 2017, in the dark match against Skorch, which he won. He held the title until it's official deactivation later in the year and reverted to being a mainly enhancement-orientated worker once more. In May 2018, Matsuda's contract with UNION Wrestling was terminated with a year left to run. Though no official reason was given, and the company amicably wished him well for the future, rumours of an altercation with Eddie Hamer that may have turned physical surfaced on Squared Circle Insider.1 PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): Matsuda made a surprise appearance at the PRIZE June Special 2018 in Birmingham, debuting in what was originally a Four Man Ladder Match for the Nova Championship, alongside British Samurai, to make it a Six Man Contest. He was, however, unable to win the belt, and appeared to be injured by BritSam on a ladder. Despite still nursing a slight injury, he made it to the final two of the four-man Eliminator #1 Contenders Match for the Nova Championship, at the PRIZE July Special 2018, only for it to be exploited by the victorious Mikey Ace, who locked him in the Ace of Spades Sharpshooter. Matsuda was attacked by the debuting "Bad Boy" Brent Blake following a live show loss to Mikey Ace. This set up a Grudge Match at the Bring Down The House Show, which Blake won after several moves onto the steel steps and three Midwestern Lights. In-Wrestling: Signatures: Armlock Double Axe Handle Finishers: SudaBomb ''(Vertical Suplex Powerbomb)'' SudaLock ''(Hollywood & Vine) 2018-present'' Nicknames: The Enhancer'' '' Accomplishments: JMW Heavyweight Championship JMW Junior Championship EW: Japanese Championship UNION Brawl Championship Trivia: * As well as wrestling, Matsumoto has a keen interest in gardening. * Despite living in Liverpool, he is a keen Manchester United supporter. He also keenly follows the J-League in his home country. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # The incident that led to him "leaving" UW was purely to add flavour to the story. NOTE: Matsuda's face texture is an edited picture of the footballer (soccer) player Keisuke Honda, found by accident while searching for textures for some of my roster.Category:CAWs